The Story of Rose Snape The Fith Year
by HermioneLeiaRide
Summary: Rose and the gang are back for their fith year at Hogwarts and as if juggling study, friendships and romances wasn't enough the ministry's now interfering at Hogwarts. The story starts during the ride back to platform nine and three quarters after their fourth year and when events unfold at Snape manor the year doesn't get off to a good start. Can the kids survive another year?
1. Chapter 1

Summer, the thing we've all been waiting for. Finally we get to go back to Snape Manor, it's been forever since I've seen Julia and Gavin, plus it'll be good to act like a real family again. I just hope Harry can forgive Dad after the way he insulted him in class. It was agreed that we would catch the train home and Dad would pick us up from there.

'So, what are you guys going to do this summer?' Ron asked as we sat in our compartment on the train.

'Well I'm not sure, I have some fun to catch up on and I'm sure Harry will want to play quidditch.'

'How can you play quidditch on your own, Harry?'

'I won't be on my own I've got Gavin, he plays quidditch, so does Julia and even Rose plays.'

'You play?' Ron asked stunned.

'From time to time, what about you Hermione? What are you doing this summer?' Rose asked.

'Probably reading. What are you doing this summer Ron?' Hermione asked.

'We're going to visit my brother Charlie in Romania.' The four of us continued chatting until the train returned to Kings Cross station.

'Bye guys, promise you'll write!' Hermione said as she found her parents.

'Promise!' I replied, Harry and Ron nodded. Then Harry and I said goodbye to Ron, then we went to find our Dad. He was standing near the exit.

'Hello you two, how was the ride?'

'A lot better than the last one.' Harry smiled.

'Glad to hear it.' Dad smiled back. 'Now we should probably head home, Julia and Gavin will be waiting.'

'And we all know what happened last time they were kept waiting.' I giggled at the memory.

'Now that was a mess!' Harry laughed before we took our Dad's arm and apparated back to the manor. Dad, as usual, stayed on his feet, Harry and I weren't as lucky. We ended up in a heap at his feet as he down looked at us he smirked.

'Really, you both must learn to stay on your feet.' He said and he helped us up off the ground.

'Yeah, yeah we know.' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Come on you guys let's get this stuff inside!' I called as I walked towards the front door. I immediately regretted that decision, as the door opened and out ran my brother and sister. I was soon swallowed in a hug and it wasn't long before Harry was included in it as well.

'You guys I can't breathe!' Harry chocked.

'Sorry about that mate.' Gavin said as he let go.

'That's alright.'

'Come on, we got a lot things to talk about.' I said and dragged my trunk in to the house and up the stairs. Julia followed me into my room and we flopped onto my bed.

'So, how was Hogwarts?' She asked.

'It was an interesting year to say the least, what about you? How was Beaubaxtons?

'It was fun, I missed you though. Harry and Gavin too, but I think you know what I mean.' She winked.

'Yeah, it's a sister's thing.' We grinned at each other.

'Kids!' Dad called from downstairs. We walked to the top of the stairs where we found the boys, then we went downstairs and into the lounge room.

'What's up Dad?' Gavin asked.

'I thought that maybe you would like play in the games room for a while.'

'Is that a challenge?' Julia asked raising an eye brow.

'I think it is.' Harry said turning to face her.

'Let's go!' Gavin said and we all ran to the games room, dragging Dad along with us. We played until dinner by which time we were all at each other's throats, claiming that the others had cheated when they won. None of us actually believed it, we all know we played fair and square. Harry beat the pants off me and we got into a tickle fight. When the house elves had finished dinner we all went out in to the kitchen to eat.

'So what are you four going to do tomorrow?'

'No idea.' I replied.

'Don't know.' Harry said.

'Not a clue.' Julia answered.

'Wish I knew.' Gavin shook his head.

'I see.'

'Um...Dad...?' Harry asked cautiously.

'Yes Harry?'

'Well, you know it just wouldn't be summer if...'

'We didn't have our annual sleep out.' I finished.

'I was waiting for you to ask that and my only concern is who's sleeping where?' He smiled and we all cheered. So when we finished we all moved out into the lounge room, Dad apparated all out mattresses, pillows and blankets down and we got ready for an all night movie fest.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later and it was one in the morning, usually by now there'd be the slight sound of snoring but not tonight. We had just finished watching our sixth movie and everything was silent. I rolled over on my mattress to look at Harry who was on my right side. As we looked at each other we shared a mental connection and we both knew what we wanted to do. We nodded simultaneously then grabbed our pillows and slid out of bed. The next thing that was heard was squealing and laughing. I had gone over to Gavin and started bashing him with my pillow and Harry was doing the same to Julia. 'PILLOW FIGHT!' I announced as Gavin and Julia had gotten up to defend themselves. Julia raced over and turned the light on, then she started attacking me!

'You are going down little sister!'

'Bring it on, big sister!' We struggled against each other until we noticed Dad sitting on his bed smirking at us. That was when Gavin called us all together and we huddled up.

'Ok what do you say we wipe that smirk off his face?' Gavin asked.

'Yes, I've seen way to often and I'm just about sick of it!' Harry agreed grinning.

'Let's do this!' I said and we all picked up our pillows and charged at him. Dad's face soon changed from that all common smirk to a look of worry and we began to hit him with our extra stuffed pillows and before we knew it he began to fight back.

'You will all pay for this!' He said playfully as we ran away into the kitchen.

'That was great!' Julia said grinning.

'I never got to do anything like over at the Dursley's.' Harry said breathless.

'Hey, you guys there's an owl over here!' I said and I walked over to the window. When I opened it the owl flew inside with a letter tied around its leg. I untied the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Harry, Rose, Julia, Gavin and Severus_

_How are you all? I'm well, still on the run though, how are things now that you are all back together again for the holidays? Having trouble with them Severus? Anyway I'm hoping that I might be able to pay a visit soon. See you all then._

_P.S This bird DOESN'T bite._

_Padfoot._

'What you four doing?' Dad asked us as he came out of the lounge room.

'Sirius sent us a letter!' I said. 'Here read it.'

He read thought it and smiled. 'You know I think he'd really appreciate it if you all wrote back to him.' We cheered. 'Of course we'll have to address them all to Padfoot.' He reminded us, then we went to get our quills and parchment. I ran up to my room, tripping on the staircase in the dark, I switched the light on in my room, took my favourite quill and some parchment and began to write.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I'm glad you changed owls, or would have been bitten seeing how I was the one who opened your letter. I couldn't be better especially now that I'm here at the manor with almost all my family, we are still missing one, I'll let you work out who it is. I'm glad to hear that you are well and I'm looking forward to your visit, it will be great to see you again and I know Harry's particularly looking forward to it. Speaking of whom, he's definitely become one of the family now and has taken this very well, but he still misses you, as does everyone here. Great to hear from you,_

_Rose._

I took the letter downstairs and noticed everyone else was writing there's, even Dad. I gave my letter to the owl and made it wait for the others to finish.

/You know I'll give mine to Hedwig and Julia will give hers to Cleo right?/

/Yeah I know, but what about Dad and Gavin?/

/You've got a point/

/What did you write in your letter?/

/No offence Rose, but I'd rather keep it private/

/That's alright/

Soon the letters were sent back and we all went into the lounge room to get some sleep. The next few days passed in a similar manner, running around playing games or just talking...That was until we had visitors. The Malfoy's. Now normally I wouldn't mind, I used to be friends with Draco, but after what he pulled last year if I never see him again it will be to soon! Him and his stuck up, no good, cruel, coward of a father! Lucius Malfoy, long time follower of Voldemort and life time enemy of Harry and myself. That death eater would give his own mother to Voldemort if he asked for her. 'But why Dad?'

'They're not as bad as everyone thinks.'

'There is no way I'm talking to these people, so tell me when they're gone. I'll be in my room reading Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newton Scamander. See you all later.' I started to walk away.

'Come back here Miss Snape.' I turned to face him, I was nervous at the use of my title. 'You are going to be down here when they come and you are going to be nice, am I understood?'

'Perfectly.' Snarled then I went upstairs to get changed. I wasn't going to get dressed up just to meet them so I wore long black pants and a short sleeve shirt with "Wish" written on it in silver diamantes. For my shoes I wore black converses, then I went back downstairs and talked to Harry.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hey.' We stood together in silence then I snapped. 'This is stupid! Why do we have talk to those slimy toads.'

'I know, I hate it too especially for what they have done to the other students. Like Ron, Hermione, Ginny ,the other muggle-borns...'

'And you.' I whispered looking at him. 'Now Dad goes and says they're not as bad as everyone thinks!'

'That is indeed what I said Rose and I shall stand by it.' Dad said as he stood behind us. Harry jumped and whipped around to look at him.

'H-hi Dad.' Harry stuttered.

'Look Father, we have forgiven you for the way you treated us in first and in Harry's case second year, but to have us be friendly to Malfoy and his family isn't going to happen.' I hiss. 'He constantly teases Hermione and Ron, in second year he encouraged the killing of the muggle-borns and in third year hr messed up Hagrid's first class by insulting the hippogriff and almost getting it killed!' I paused. 'Then there's what he's done to Harry, constantly teasing him, insulting him, mind you've done a lot of that yourself, so I suppose that's why you like them so much. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.'

'Rose?' Gavin asked confused.

'Rose!' Julia said shocked as she came down the staircase. 'How could you say that?'

'I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, because I am strong, I am brave and I am loyal. I am loyal to my friends and my family, but I will not tolerate anyone who insult's either of those.' I said and I swept back up to my room, leaving the rest of my family shocked. I locked myself in my room, casting several spells to make sure no one could open it. I kicked my bed in a fit of anger then flopped down on it. I pulled my pillow over my head and screamed into it, why did Father agree to let those evil people over? Eventually I stopped due to a lack of air and I now had four frantic voices telling me to come back. Up until now I'd ignored it, but I figured I should respond. As soon as I listened to them I was succumb to wave of worry.

/Rose! Rose, come on/ That was Harry.

/Please Ro, answer us./ Gavin pleaded.

/Rosy, please/ Julia added,

/Guys please calm down/ I replied.

/Rose, open the door/ Harry commanded.

'Fine.' I say aloud and flicked my wand causing it unlock and open.

'Thank you.' He said as he came in and sat next to me on my bed. 'I followed you up here after you left, nice speech by the way, although I think you might've...'

'Hit Dad a bit too hard?' I ask finishing his sentence.

'You could say that.' Gavin walked in. 'He's down in the lounge room waiting for the Malfoy's.'

'We don't blame you, after what they've done you have every right to be angry and we will back you up.' Julia said as she pulls us all in for a group hug.

'Kids!' We heard the familiar sound Dad's voice calling from downstairs.

'We'd better go, come on.' She said taking my hand as she led us downstairs to the lounge room, just in time for us to watch Draco stepping out of the fire place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello every one I'm glad to see people are reading my Fanfic and I hope you're liking it, I'm sorry that some of the details are quite clear as most of them are explained in my other stories that I am yet to post so please forgive me for that and PLEASE review. I am begging you. Now Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Duh!), but I do own Rose, Julia and Gavin.**

'Hello Severus.' Narcissa greeted.

'Hello Narcissa, Lucius and hello Draco.'

'Hello Severus.' Lucius replied shaking hands.

'Hello Uncle.' Draco said hugging him.

/Dad's Draco's uncle?/ I asked telepathically.

/No Draco just calls him that, Dad's his Godfather/ Gavin replied.

'So Severus these are your long lost children, Rose Snape. Originally thought to be a muggle-born, Stephanie Partridge, she is exceptional in Defence Against the Dark Arts and of course the famous Boy Who Lived Harry Snape. Who gets "B's" in the art of charms.' Lucius said eyeing the four children who now glared at him. Narcissa who had been silent during this pushed her way forward to greet us.

'It's nice to meet both of you and it's good to see you two.'

'Indeed, it's been a while since we last saw you.' Julia said.

'Yes how are you?' She asked easing the tension as we all sat down and talked. I kept mostly to myself, as did Harry, only speaking when we were spoken to. We mostly used our telepathic communication to talk, until Draco took an interest in us.

'So what do you think now that you are purebloods?' He asked.

'There's not that much difference, except that we've got an all witches and wizard family tree.' Harry replied.

'Right, but doesn't it give you a sense of pride knowing that you are better than others like that mudblood Granger?'

'Don't you dare insult any muggle-born in this house.' I snapped.

'Least of all Hermione.' Harry added.

'I'm sorry.' He hung his head and stared at the floor. We all stared at him in disbelief, this was Draco Malfoy the boy who was rude and obnoxious and didn't care what anyone else thought. Then out of now where he apologises to his lifelong enemies?

'Are you serious?' Harry asked angrily.

'Yes, I'm serious and I'm sorry for everything, for what I said about Hermione, for what I said about Ron, Hermione, the muggle-borns, Rose and especially Harry.'

'We appreciate the apology, but why the change of heart?' I asked confused.

'In order to do our part in You-Know-Who's Plan we have to be mean, it helps that we're all in Slytherin so it's kind of expected.'

'We understand and we accept your apology.' Julia said, looking at us. I glanced at Harry, I could feel waves of uncertainty rolling of him.

'Thank you.' Draco replied.

'Now you guys we've still got around three hours what are we gonna do?' Gavin asked.

'What about a little magic practice?' I asked, the other smiled and nodded as we went out in the back yard.

'Who wants go to who with who?' Harry asked.

'I'll go with you, dear brother.' Julia said moving to stand next to him.

'I'll go with Draco.' I said.

'Alright.' He replied.

'And I'll go with Gavin.' A female voice said from the shadows. We all looked around curios as to who it was. 'Hi everyone.' Pansy said as she appeared as if from nowhere. We all said hello and she took her place with Gavin.

'Alright everyone, we all know the rules, no illegal spells, no curses, blah, blah, you know the rest. Lets begin!' I announced.

'Stupefy!' I heard Harry call before I saw Julia fly across the yard before landing on her backside. The spells began to fly and they constantly had to duck to avoid being hit accidentally.

'Rictumsempra!'

'Impedimenta!'

'Expelliarmus!' Draco said and my wand was thrown from my hand. I went to retrieve it, as I picked it up off the ground, I noticed Draco smirking at my easy defeat. I know it shouldn't have bothered me, but all the same I pointed my wand towards and smiled slyly.

'Aguamenti!' I said and water burst from the tip of my wand soaking his face and hair. His face went red with anger and embarrassment as I doubled over in a fit of laughter.

'It's not funny!' He said and he stormed back inside. The others had stopped duelling when they saw Draco get mad and wondered what happened. When I told them what I did, they burst out laughing Pansy even fell over.

'If looks could kill you'd be dead and buried Rose!' Gavin joked.

'Anyway, how did you get here Pansy?' Harry asked.

'I flooed here with my parents, didn't your Dad tell you I was coming?' She asked confused.

'No he didn't...' I trailed off.

'Not that it matters, what matters is that Draco's Father is going to kill us when he finds out what happened.' Julia said giggling.

'Gavin, Julia, Harry, Rose!' We heard the voice of our father calling us from inside. We glanced at each other and prepared for the punishment we were about to receive as we walked through the back door. When we came into the kitchen we were greeted by five smiling parents and one grumbling Draco.

'Which one of you beat my son in a duel?' Lucius asked raising an eyebrow at us.

'I did.' I said shyly.

'Well I just wanted to congratulate you on your win.' He said genuinely.

'Thank you.' I replied, feeling blush start to creep into my cheeks.

'What spell did you use?' Narcissa asked.

'Aguamenti.' I said and everyone laughed, even Draco. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the games room, before Draco and Pansy went home.

'Well that was actually really fun.' I said smiling.

'Yeah, there not so bad are they?' Gavin asked raising an eyebrow.

'No, they're not...I owe someone an apology, I'll be right back.' I ran to the kitchen where my father now sat at the table drinking butter beer. 'Father?' I asked quietly.

'Yes Rose?'

'I wish to apologise for my earlier behaviour, I'm so sorry, especially after seeing what they were really like and I'm sorry for what I said about you and your connection with Slytherin. Along with the situations with Harry at school.'

'I forgive you, you were well within your rights to be angry with Draco after everything he's done and I was rather proud of you when you said those things about me.' He smiled.

'You were, why?' I asked confused.

'You reminded me that I still have so much to make up for with you and Harry. You also reminded me of your mother when she was your age.'

'Oh...' I said slightly disheartened, I have no memory of my mother. Julia and Gavin had been three when she was murdered, Harry was ten months old and I was almost two years old. I've always found it strange how Harry could remember her and I couldn't.

'I'm sorry that was insensitive, I shouldn't have said that.' Father said as he realised how I felt.

'That's alright; anyway I think I'll go read in the library for a while.' Then I left and did just that. As I walked through the library something caught my eye: it was an old leather bound book with gold flowers running down the course of the spine. I pulled it off the shelf and examined it. It had a large gold painted rose on the front of it and I noticed it was very dusty. I gently blew away the dust and opened the book. I was surprised to see it was actually an old photo album. As I looked through the pages I noticed a photo of father, he standing next to a woman with dark red hair, she was smiling as she held a little girl. I recognised the little girl as Julia. Father had a boy who looked to be about the same age as the girl, it was Gavin. I stared at the woman and I realised that she had the same eyes as Harry and I did, that was when it clicked. It was Lily, my mother! She seemed to be happy there with the rest of the family at the time. I kept flicking through the pages until I came across a photo of my mother and father in a hospital. Mother was lying down in a hospital bed holding a young boy... It was Harry. I couldn't help but smile at the three of them. I continued to look through the pictures and by the time I got to the end I realised there were no pictures of me. Not one. I mustn't have closed off my mental connection because Harry knew something was wrong.

/What's up Rose?/ He asked.

/Nothing/ I lied.

/I can feel that you're upset/

/I appreciate your concern, but I don't want to talk about it/ I mentally replied before cutting off the connection. I was in no mood to talk. Father had always told me I was I special, that was why Voldemort had wanted me and that was why I was given away. Up until last year there was no evidence that I had ever existed... So no pictures and no documents. I wanted to scream! I wanted to scream so loudly that Voldemort would hear it! I threw the album on the floor and ran to my room. I didn't come down to dinner that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Oh it's just so exciting! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately), but I do own Rose Snape, Julia Snape and Gavin Snape.**

The next morning I woke up and came downstairs, still in my plain black pyjamas I might add, to see rest of my family sitting around the dining table chatting happily...That was until they noticed me. Then they all went quiet and stared at me as I took my normal seat towards the other end of the table. I took an apple out of the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and started eating it, I felt awkward as everyone was still staring at me so I put the apple down on a plate and looked back at them. 'What?' I asked confused.

'Why didn't you come for dinner last night?' Julia asked. I didn't want to tell them that it was because A) I'd got sick of not being able to remember my mother B) I hated that there is no evidence for my existence except school records and C) I'd gotten all sentimental over a photo album the afternoon before. So I told them the next best thing.

'I didn't feel well so I stayed in my room and rested.' That was actually true, it's just not the entire reason that I chose to stay up in my room.

'Are you feeling alright now?' Dad asked, still watching me carefully.

'Yeah, I'm good now and ready for a day of fun!' I said smiling as best I could, without making it look fake.

'Great because Jules, Gav and I were wondering if you'd come play a game of quidditch with us?' Harry asked.

'Sure!' I replied, happy to get on with something fun and get away from this all too awkward situation. So after we finished eating our breakfast we all went outside to play. We grabbed our brooms out of the shed and walked into the middle of the back yard where Dad had gone and got our balls and put them in them on the ground. We then mounted our brooms, Dad released the snitch and threw the quaffle into the air, then it was on. I zoomed forward and snatched the quaffle up as fast as I could and flew down towards Julia and Gavin's hoops, using the element of surprise to aid me in my escapade and taking advantage of the un-readiness of our opponents, but my plan was soon foiled as Julia sped after me and managed to knock the quaffle from my grip then she dived down towards the ground and got it before turning around and heading back towards our hoops. Harry and Gavin played seekers as well as chasers, Julia and I were chasers and keepers, so we fought with the quaffle. Trying to keep it and get it down to the other teams hoops, but take it from me, playing a chaser and a keeper is not easy. We flew around the yard squealing and laughing as the others tried to get the quaffle from whoever had it at the time. Julia kept scoring goal after goal and when we took a break at half time she and Gavin were winning 60-10.

'We are so going to win this!' Gavin said to Julia as we drank our pumpkin juice in the kitchen.

'No way, we can still get this back!' Harry replied and I noticed that all too familiar glint of determination in his eye.

'What you say we make this interesting?' Gavin asked slyly.

'Ok, what are you suggesting?' I asked back suspicious.

'The losing team has to wait hand and foot on the winning team for the rest of the week.' He replied, Harry and I glanced at each other, Julia and Gavin did the same.

'You're on.' I said.

'Then come on let's stop talking and get back to the game!' Julia said and she jumped up out of her chair. She has always been the motivator out of the four of us. The rest of us put our empty glasses back on the table and headed outside again to finish the game. We mounted our brooms again and the game continued. I started with the quaffle and I flew with it down the backyard, I got just over halfway when Julia caught up to me and started bumping into me, trying to make me lose the ball. I started to shove back, but in doing so I failed to notice Gavin swoop down and he took the ball from me.

'I'll get you for that!' I shouted playfully at him. He looked over his shoulder at me and grinned cheekily. I growled in mock frustration and chased after him. I was hot on his heels as we flew towards the hoops, I flew down towards the ground and went underneath him before shooting up in order to wait in front of the hoops, ready to block his shot. He aimed carefully and I thought I was prepared for what was coming, that was when he turned and threw the quaffle at the hoop to my right, I dived towards it, but I was to slow and it went through. I groaned at my defeat as he started doing a mini celebration dance then Julia flew past him and they hi-fived one another. Harry shot me a supporting smile and I managed a weak smile back, thankful that he didn't blame me for letting them get the point.

'You know, I'm looking forward to having my own personal servant for the rest of the week.' Julia said boastfully.

'Me too.' Gavin grinned. 'I hope you and Harry are ready to get to work Rose because you're both going to be doing our every whim.'

'You haven't won yet.' I reminded them.

'The operative word here is "yet".' Gavin said.

'Ha!' Harry laughed. 'I was going to say the operative word here is "haven't".' Harry shot back, his eyes still darting around in search of the snitch. Gavin continued to trash-talk for the next few minutes and he didn't see the snitch race past his head, Harry however shot after it in the blink of an eye.

'Gavin, Harry's gone after the snitch! Get going!' Julia shouted at him, Gavin looked perplexed as he turned and saw Harry chasing a golden blur and started chasing Harry. I smirked at Julia who was now fuming that Gavin hadn't been paying attention. The boys continued the chase until Harry caught the snitch and the game was over.

'Woo Hoo! We won!' Harry cheered. 'I told you we could!'

'You sure did brother!' I called back to him. 'That was awesome!' I shouted throwing my arms up in the air in celebration. I laughed at Julia who grumbled at Gavin as we landed and dismounted our brooms before turning to me. Harry jumped off his broom and started doing a victory dance, I laughed at him before turning to Julia.

'Is there anything I can do for you Mistress?' She asked bowing before me. Once again I smirked at my older siblings, Harry laughed and looked expectantly at Gavin. Gavin sighed before bowing to him.

'That's better.' Harry said triumphantly. 'Now let the fun begin.'


End file.
